memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Human
Caption: Jean-Luc Picard, a Caucasian Human male, in 2379 Caption: Uhura, a Human female of African descent, in 2267 Caption: Hoshi Sato, a Japanese female, in 2154 The Human species (Homo sapiens) is one of four intelligent species that originated on planet Earth. As the Latin word for their homeworld is "Terra", Humans are sometimes referred to as Terrans. (This usage is consistent in the Mirror universe.) Occasionally "Terran" is used to distinguish Humans living on Earth from those resident on colonies on other planets. Some people use the term "Terran" to refer to things or institutions associated with humanity (Terran quisine, Terran literature, Terran art, etc). Humans are a warm-blooded species with an average lifespan of around 120 years, although some individuals have achieved a much older age. Humans are bilaterally symmetrical bipeds who are descended from primates. The Human species is one of the more distinct sentient groups present in the Milky Way Galaxy as, while they do not possess any dominant or noticeable bony ridges around their face or on their bodies as is common to many races throughout space, they do posses a great deal of phenotypic diversity within their species. Skin color, eye color, blood type, facial structures, hair color and hair type vary considerably between individuals and helps to make every single Human distinct looking from the next. They have two sexes, as is common to many humanoid species, with the female of the species fertile once a month after she reaches puberty (between the age of 12-16). Gestation lasts 9 months. The make-up of Human DNA structure is significant, as, with some modifications, it allows them to cross breed successfully with a wide range of other races across the galaxy, including Vulcans, Klingons, and Betazoids. Compared to many other races, Humans are not the strongest of species, but that is not to say they are not resilient. They can survive with one lung or kidney (they have two of each normally), and surprisingly they can go days without water and weeks without food due to their bodies ability to conserve water and live off stored fat respectively. Their bodies' efficient temperature regulation allows them to survive cold temperatures to a far greater degree than other races such as the Cardassians, or high temperatures that would be uncomfortable for an Andorian or capable of killing a Breen. The Humans of Earth became warp-capable in 2063, which was the same year they experienced first contact with an alien species, the Vulcans. By the 24th century, Human society has changed from what it once was. On Earth, hunger, war, disease, famine, and poverty have been eliminated. The acquisition of wealth is no longer the primary driving force in the lives of many Humans. A great deal of emphasis is currently placed on the importance of continued societal and self-growth. Because of the Federation's socialist-capitalist hybrid economy and the presence of replicators, money is no longer necessary for day-to-day survival. : In an alternate timeline, Humanity was nearly wiped out by the Xindi in 2154, who destroyed not only Earth, but Mars, Alpha Centauri colony, Vega colony, so only 6,000 Humans survived. These Humans escaped to Ceti Alpha V. The alternate timeline was obliterated in 2165. (ENT: "Twilight") : In another alternate timeline, Humanity was assimilated by the Borg in 2063 after the Borg prevented first contact between Humans and Vulcans. (Star Trek: Nemesis) See also * Human history * Human philosophy * Cetacean * List of humans ** List of unnamed humans Category:Earth